Fire-fighting is an art which has experienced serious difficulties because of the inherent dangers and the limitations imposed by the fire sought to be extinguished. Because of the intense heat involved, it is frequently almost impossible to gain sufficient access to the fire to enable the fire-fighters to effectively combat same. Thus, for example, fires are frequently contained within a room or building while burning intensely, with the net result that great damage occurs before access to the fire is obtained, whereas such damage can be greatly reduced if access is readily obtainable. Moreover, serious physical harm often comes to fire-fighters as they seek to obtain such access, as by cutting holes in the roof or walls of the building. In addition, once access is obtained, the fire frequently commences to burn more intensely, at least until such time as an adequate water supply can be brought into play. Also, the intensity of such fire and the dangers associated therewith frequently drive the firemen back, away from the proximity needed to effectively combat it. My fire-fighting tool is constructed and arranged to overcome these obstacles and problems.
Much of the attention of the prior art has been directed toward producing a more effective conditioning of the water supply used in fighting the fire, such as the production of a water fog, as it is called. This type of device converts the stream of water under pressure into a fine mist or spray which has proven more effective than a solid stream of water emitted from a fire hose. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,650 illustrates such a device which is designed to be driven through a wall and to produce intersecting streams of water, which in turn produce a fog pattern within the interior of the building of which the wall is a part. The effectiveness of such a device is confined to a limited area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,084 shows a similar device designed to be driven through the fuselage of an aircraft to introduce a water spray into its interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,621 likewise utilizes a penetrating nozzle, which is driven with a sledge hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 551,527 also shows a pointed nozzle designed to be forced through a floor with provision being made to prevent flames and smoke from escaping around the periphery of the tool from the room below.
U.S. Pat. No. 674,343 also shows a pointed perforated nozzle which can be used to gain entrance into the interior of the room. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,753 also shows a pointed nozzle designed to pierce the wall of a room. U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,010 shows a pointed nozzle for the same purpose.
None of the above patents, however, address the problems experienced by firemen while using these devices, which are that they are driven away from the exterior of the pierced wall, roof or floor by the heat and by the inherent danger of collapse of such a wall, roof or floor. If such devices are left unattended, the inherent pressure, transmitted through the nozzles by the pressurized water emitting therethrough, causes the nozzle to be ejected rearwardly, and to thrash around, much like the free end of a garden hose when water under substantial pressure is transmitted therethrough. Such devices must be attended manually, thereby necessarily submitting the attending fire-fighters to intense heat and danger. If left unattended, they will quickly eject rearwardly with a complete lack of helpful consequences. Also, most such devices require at least several fire-fighters to effectively man the same.
My novel fire-fighting tool can be utilized by a single fireman and can be left unattended once the wall, floor or roof has been pierced thereby, while the water continues to be sprayed in all directions within the interior of the building to quickly control and extinguish the flames within that portion of the building. It is normally effective throughout the entire interior area into which its pointed perforated end extends.